Inuyasha and Naraku's secret
by SatanicLolita
Summary: Inuyasha spends quite a lot of time thinking about Naraku, but what happens when they cross paths in the forest late one night? Hinted yaoi InuyashaxNaraku .. No smut, just a random sexual encounter


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, but I do own this story ;)**

~ It was a normal, relatively boring night for the group. Nothing special, a few demons here and there.. Inuyasha walked ahead of the others in deep thought.

It seemed like years since he'd last seen Naraku, and honestly he was beginning to question whether that was a good or a bad thing. As they walked along the dirt path in the bleak darkness, their only guiding light was that of the midnight moon above them. Kagome watched on as Inuyasha seemed to be avoiding the rest of them.. _what's on his mind? _She wondered. Miroku was completely oblivious to the fact that something was wrong, continued pressing the idea of sneaking off to have some "alone time" with Sango.

"Wow, it's certainly quiet out here.." Kagome finally said, trying to break the looming silence that had taken over.

"Huh? Oh.. yeah, I guess" said Inuyasha, snapping out of his thoughts long enough to reply

"Do you think that maybe the unusual silence is some sort of omen? maybe it's a sign that something isn't right." Sango joined in

_Hmm.. She does have a point _Inuyasha thought. Something did seem a bit off.. There was a sort of ominous feeling circling through the air. Perhaps it was another demon?.. _Yeah, that's it._. _We just missed one_, _the lucky bastard must've escaped while I tore through his pals.._

"I think it seems peaceful tonight." Miroku chimed in, being the only one to enjoy the silence surrounding them.. "The crickets chirping, the wind brushing through the trees.. I don't know what you guys are complaining about, I think it's high time we relax a bit. Hey, why don't we set up a spot by that creek over there and just relieve ourselves from this stressful day, hmm?"

"That does sound like a nice idea, Miroku.. how about it Inuyasha? I know for a fact that you've been pretty stressed lately, seeing as there hasn't been another trace of Naraku anywhere" Kagome said, thinking it the best if they took that opportunity to relax a bit.

Inuyasha sighed "I'm fine! I'd rather just pass through this next village and.." "Well, we're staying. Besides, you're exhausted and could use a good nap." Kagome interrupted, walking off in the direction of a clearing by a small creek.

"Ugh.. fine, whatever.. I'll go get some wood for a fire, I guess" said Inuyasha. He didn't see the point in stopping in some random area of the forest, but at least they weren't ragging on him again about Kikyo or some other nonsense like they were prone to do these days.

As he ventured off deeper into the woods, he sensed that someone was watching him. He looked around and in the trees, he swore he heard bushes rustling and was that footsteps?.. "Alright, who's there?... Ya might as well come out and show yourself now. Stop hiding like a coward!". "Who's hiding?" emitted a deep, monotone voice coming from behind of an oak tree..

_That voice.. I know that voice..._ Inuyasha thought to himself as he watched a tall figure emerge from the shadows and into the light of the moon in front of him.

"Naraku.." he said, sliding his hand to grip the handle of the Tessaiga. "Yes, it is I.. oh? already gripping your sword, dog boy? are you that excited to see me?" quirked Naraku, inching closer to the silver haired dog demon.

"Don't flatter yourself, Naraku.." Inuyasha retorted having grown accustomed to Naraku's odd sense of humor. "I don't have to flatter myself, dog, you do a fine job of flattering me yourself." Naraku said, a sly smirk spread across his porcelain face.

"Why're you here? I'd assumed some other demon had come along and taken care of you for me.. Or am I gonna have to cut your head off right here and now?" said Inuyasha with a venomous grin

"Oh come now, Inuyasha.. You couldn't hurt me if you tried and you know this. I'm far too powerful.." Naraku said as he stepped closer, circling around the red cloaked half demon. "and besides.. I'm here with good intention."

"Good intention?" Inuyasha repeated. _What is this weirdo up to now? _He thought. _What sadistic plot is he scheming?_

Naraku stepped forward, only inches away from Inuyasha's face when suddenly, he placed a long finger underneath the smaller man's chin. Tilting his head back and looking into his golden eyes, Naraku grinned. "Yes, good intention. I've thought about this for some time now, and I'm sure it's crossed your mind at least once or twice doggie"

_'Doggie'? What the hell is his deal?! _"Naraku, I don't know what the hell you're up to or what stunt you're trying to pull, but you had better get to the point or I'm just going to do what I should've done a long time ago and slit your throat right now!"

"No need to get violent, Inuyasha. Let me explain." Naraku said before leaning forward and sealing the distance between them, pressing his lips against those pale pink ones before him. His hand still placed firmly under the half demon's chin, Inuyasha's eyes bolted wide open. What was going on? Is this really happening right now? Why is he doing this? This has to be some sort of trap. This is weird, even for Naraku.

Inuyasha disconnected the kiss, pulling away with such force he almost fell backward. "What the hell are you doing, you crazy bastard?! what the fuck was that?"

"That, was a kiss Inuyasha. Surely you've experienced one before." Naraku replied, stepping closer once again. "I know what a kiss is, you freak.. But why the hell did you kiss me?"

"Did you not enjoy it? it certainly took you awhile to pull away from me.." Had he enjoyed it? Inuyasha thought to himself. NO.. absolutely not. There's no way he enjoyed a kiss from that insane fool.. no matter how soft his lips were, or how delicately he held his chin as he kissed him, or.. Wait a minute... maybe he did enjoy it? Needless to say, Inuyasha was very confused.

"What brought all of this on, Naraku? is this yet another of your mind games? because if that's the case, consider this another failed mission." Inuyasha replied after a good minute of trying to process the event that just took place moments before.

"Like I told you, Inuyasha, I've been thinking it over for some time now. I'm attracted to you, just as you are attracted to me. I believe a lot of our frustration with each other is just sexual tension. Which, I thought we could release." He smirked, watching the shocked expression of the younger male in front of him. "So what do you say?"

_He is seriously even crazier than I thought. I'm not attracted to him nor do I want to participate in whatever deviant sex act he has in mind._ Inuyasha thought, but he did have a point about all of the frustration they had between them. Maybe it was sexual tension, who knows.. He didn't want to admit it, but he had pushed away some homoerotic thoughts about himself and a few of his male acquaintances. Maybe he should act on one of them.. What's the worst that could happen? The others find out? They'd never believe it even if Inuyasha told them himself, so that wasn't a worry.

"I say you're insane. But you may have a point, as messed up as it may be" Inuyasha said as he slowly strode toward the taller raven haired man in front of him. A wicked grin sprawled across Naraku's face as he saw the uncomfortable look on the younger man's face.

Inuyasha stood mere inches away from the man whom he had so much hatred for, unsure of just why exactly he was doing this.. It could be sleep deprivation, or perhaps he'd finally just lost his mind entirely. Whatever the reasoning for this act he was about to commit, he forgot all about it as soon as pale, slender hands grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him forward. His abdomen pressed against that of the other's, He gazed up into the dark brown eyes of the older man before him.

A sly smile curved Naraku's lips before crashing them against Inuyasha's. Gently squeezing his sides as he sucked eagerly on the petal-soft lips pressed to his own, sliding his hands down to grasp the smaller man's hips while he ran his tongue across those pale peach pink lips. Inuyasha's heart was racing as their kiss deepened.. parting his lips for the warm, wet tongue to explore his mouth more.

Back at the campsite, the other's were beginning to worry about Inuyasha.. He'd been gone for hours and Kagome had a feeling that something terrible had happened.

"What if there **was** another demon?" She said frantically, "what if the demon was too strong and Inuyasha needed our help but we weren't there!"

"Kagome, I do believe you're merely overthinking this." Miroku rationalized, "He probably just wandered off to have some time to himself. You know how Inuyasha gets.. Who knows if he was actually going to get firewood in the first place? I'm sure he just wanted some time away from us."

"Yeah, you're probably right Miroku.. I just worry about Inuyasha sometimes. He seemed so stressed these days, and I think it's really started to affect his mind. He just zones out for hours, and I'm not sure what to do to help him."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances before they both looked back to a very concerned Kagome. "Kagome, you shouldn't obsess over every little thing he does. He's fine, you know he's just the type who needs time to think, to process what our next plan is." Sango said, "I'm sure he's off somewhere right now thinking of a new plan on capturing Naraku."

Heavy pants, gasps of air, and pleasured moans were all that filled that moonlit area of the woods. Sweat gleaming off the brows of the two arch rivals, Inuyasha's chest rising and falling as he watched the wind swirling through the tree branches above him. He turned his head to look at a sleepy eyed Naraku, who's smirk was still in place as his eyes slid shut while he continued to breathe through his mouth, trying to calm his breathing.

"N-Naraku..." Inuyasha spoke, in a raspy, breathless voice. "Hmm?.." was the response, as Naraku lazily turned his head to the right and looked into the glassy eyes of that certain silver haired half demon, whom he'd just ravaged in more ways than one.

"If you tell anyone about this, I swear I'll..." Inuyasha began.. "Don't worry, Inuyasha," Naraku interrupted, "I had no intention on telling anyone anything. I don't want to tarnish my reputation.. just consider this our little secret."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't too keen on the idea of someone else finding out about his tryst with someone who was supposed to be considered his arch nemesis. A villain, if you will. Regardless, despite all of the backlash he'd get for it, he didn't regret a thing.

"Our little secret, huh?..." Inuyasha replied, "Yes, secret. Speaking of which, how about we share another 'secret' again sometime?" Naraku grinned, a grin much reminiscent of a Cheshire cat.

Inuyasha smirked as he raised up to put his red kimono back on, glancing over at the pale, raven haired man still laying beside him.. "Y'know what, Naraku.. that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." ~

_**Hi guys! This was my first fanfic ever, so please bear with me ;P I apologize for the crappy beginning, but like I said, I'm new to this. I was going to call this a oneshot, but it kinda dragged on longer than I had originally intended, so yeah.. And no, I decided for my first fic that I wouldn't put any smut right away, but hey, there's some insinuated smut ;) Let me know what you think and criticisms are welcome! I appreciate any feedback I receive, as I want to improve my writing as I go along. And most importantly, thanks for reading!~ 3**_


End file.
